del odio al amoR
by lovecrepusculo
Summary: todo empezo alquel fastidioso dia en que me acorde de que todo lo que ama * quitando a mis hermanos* habia desaparecido entonces aparecio el, el insoportable ... ExB ExR JxR JxL


**los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a stephenie meyer**

**espero que os guste ya que es mi primer fic ;)**

**besos lovecrepusculo**

**BELLA PVO**

**De repente nota como un inmenso frío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.**

**Abrí los ojos y vi que una Alicia, mi hermana sacando toda mi ropa de mi armario y metiendo en mi maleta.**

**- Alice, ¿estás Se puede saber que haciendo con mi ropa?**

**- Bells, se que eres despistada, pero no esperabamos que lo fueras tanto como me estas Demostrando ahora. Hoy es cuando nos vamos con la tía Esme.**

**- ¡¿QUE?! Pero si ya no tenemos cinco años, ya no tenemos irnos Porque además ella con mamá y papá hace años que no nos mandan allí Porque ahora si lo hacen ...**

**- Bella, ¿No te acuerdas de todo lo que ha pasado en toda la semana?**

**Me puse a recordar y me vinieron los recuerdos. Nuestros padres, habían fallecido A principios de esta semana terrible y mis hermanos Alice y Emmett y yo misma nos habíamos quedado huérfanos y IBAN A mandar A NUESTRA vivir con tía Esme a la que todos queríamos con locura, sobre todo yo pero lo malo es que odiábamos donde vivia. Forks un pequeño Pueblecito, en el que siempre Estaba lloviendo, Quitando dos o tres días al año que si hacia sol. Ahora mismo nosotros vivíamos en Phoenix un lugar donde siempre hacia sol, eso es lo que siempre iba a echar de menos el sol y el calor. Pero me gustaría volver a ver a la tía Esme.**

**Después de unos minutos de recordatorio me levante de la cama y me puse a Ayudar un con Alice la maleta.**

**-Bells, ¿No te acordabas de que hoy nos ibamos?**

**, N º Alice si pudiera olvidaba toda esta semana entera.**

**-Y yo, pero no hay vuelta atrás.**

**Emmett de pronto entro en la habitación formando muchísimo escándalo.**

**-Canija Hola, te ha despertado por fin. Llevamos una hora despiertos, que tú Mientras dormias placidamente en tu cama Y después soy el que tarda en despertarse.**

**Mire con cara de enfadada a mi queridísimo hermano Emmett en el que siempre podia confiar era de mi hermano Y encima mi mejor amigo y ahora que nuestros padres habían muerto y él Alice eran un gran apoyo para mí.**

**Em-Si, pero no me des la lata tan temprano ¿vale? Que voy a Tener que soportarte en el avión y eso ya es mucho.**

**-Que eres graciosilla Bells, cabreada estas. Cabreada esta Bells, cabreada esta Bells, cabreada esta Bells ... .- Empiezo a canturrear como un niño chico para picarme y siempre lo conseguía.**

**En ese mismo momento deje de Ayudar a y Alice CIY mi almohada y se la tire a la cabeza. Sé que no le Hizo daño pero Se hizo el herido para que riéramos Alice y yo nos. Eso es lo que me gustaba de mi querido hermanito Qué estaba triste siempre me animaba con una de sus payasadas. Se levanto y me miro y Empiezo a reírse igual que Alicia y yo. Luego me pregunto:**

**-Bella, ¿estás cabreada de verdad?**

**Al principio no le respondí pero al final me arme de valor y lo hice:**

**-Si Emmett estoy triste y cabreada. No quiero ir a vivir una Forks lo odio y tú lo sabes, papá y mamá han muerto y ahora me toca cambiar toda mi vida ... Nota .- Como una lagrima empezaba una Carme por la mejilla, estoy Parecía que iba a acabar como la noche anterior, que estuve llorando hasta altas horas de la noche.**

**Antes De Que Pudiera llorar mas Alice se levanto de DONDE ESTABA Y se Dirigió A Donde yo estaba y me abrazo. Enterré mi rostro en su hombro y que oía cada vez mas sollozaba. A Escasos segundos unos enormes brazos nos rodearon a las dos. Supe Quera Emmett.**

**-Bella, no nos estarás sola Tendrás una Emmett, a mí ya la tía Esme.-Dijo Alice abrazándome cada vez mas fuerte.**

**-Gracias-Dije duendecillo. de forma más animada.**

**-Así me gusta Bells.-Dijo Emmett apartándose y secándome las lagrimas con su dedo índice.**

**-Gracias a Emmett ti también.**

**Emmett me sonrío pero salió de la habitación y Alicia y yo nos pusimos A TERMINAR mi maleta. Después de terminar, Alice se fue A su HABITACION A vestirse. Yo también iba a Hacer lo mismo, pero antes me ducharía. Cogi una de mis toallas grandes y me metí en el baño, me desnude y me metí en la ducha encendí el agua caliente y empece a pensar en todo lo que me habían dicho mis hermanos. Era cierto no IBA A Estar Sola Estaría con ellos y con mi querida tía Esme. Cuando agote el agua caliente, Salí de la ducha y me puse el conjunto que Alice había elegido. Era un pantalón vaquero de color negro y una camisa blanca con un estampado de flores azul marino y tenis de la ONU También de color azul marino. Al cabo de una hora más tarde los tres ya habíamos desayunado y estábamos terminando de metro las maletas en nuestros coches. Yo en mi Chevy rojo, Alicia en su porche y amarillo Emmett en su enorme jeep plateado.**

**Cuando estaba todo listo acordamos vernos en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto Dentro de media hora ya que cada uno Iría una despedirse de sus amigos. Pasada esa hora los medios de comunicación que siempre Recordare por la lástima que partía al abandonar a mis amigas pero era lo tenía que hacer, Nos encontramos en el parking y fuimos a embarcar en el avión. Dejamos que nuestros coches los metieran También con el equipaje y embarcamos en el avión nos Esperabán por delante unas cuantas horas de vuelo.**


End file.
